chroniclesofsherringforddownesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eveningstar
Eveningstar is a village of about 1,000 surrounded by fields and orchards situated in an elbow of the Starwater River just north of the King's Forest in Cormyr. It stands at the intersection of the High Road, which runs west to High Horn and East to Arabel, and the Skywater Road (known by locals as the "Suzail Road" or "Southrun"), which runs south to the village of Dhedluk in the King's Forest. Immediately to the north of Eveningstar is the Starwater Gorge. The gorge, formed by the Starwater River as it flows down from the Storm Horn Mountains, provides relatively easy access to the Helmlands and the Storm Horns and is the only significant break in the limestone Stonecliff that runs from Tyrluk to the west to just short of Arabel. Eveningstar is an agricultural community producing primary products such as milk, eggs, poultry, mutton, carrots, beans and parsnips, as well as value-added goods such as cheese, parchment, wool and wine; all of which are sold at a weekly farmer's market. Eveningstar is also a popular stopover for frequent overland caravans, who patronize the local farmers and businesses. =Important Sites= Eveningstar currently features two inns, the Lonesome Tankard and the Golden Unicorn Inn, and two rooming houses. A third Evenor inn, the Welcoming Hand, burned down a decade ago and still hasn't been rebuilt. It was formerly Eveningstar's best and best-known inn. Its ruins stand across the High Road from the Lonesome Tankard, so visitors mistakenly seeking it won't have to go far to find alternative accommodation. One rumor says that the fire that burnt the place down was caused by a fell beast from another plane summoned by night to the cellars of the Hand in a dark ritual. Other locals say the fire was caused by a careless manservant who shoveled live coals into the kindling bin when he was slinging ashes out of the hearth. The Haunted Halls of Eveningstar Dug out of the rock of the western wall of Starwater Gorge just north of Eveningstar is a former bandit hold. Dwarven stonemasons built this subterranean stronghold of orderly walls and chambers for the human bandit Rivior. After his death, various monsters used the halls as their lair. Mages settled in it and used magic to compel some monsters to be their door guards—only to be slain by other monsters or other wizards. The hauntings caused by many violent deaths over the years have given the halls their current appellation. =Animals and Monsters= An oddity found on occasion in the trees and streets of Eveningstar are tressym: small, fluffy, winged cats. These cute, mischievous little terrors are semi-wild and thought to be the result of long-ago wizardly experimentation. Villagers feed them and try to prevent the worst of their vandalism and aerial catfights, and the local farmers value their owl-like rodent control in the fields. Most of these flying cats lair in the gorge and hunt the farm fields night and day, avoiding local cats and dogs rather than fighting or tormenting them. A few mages have come seeking these creatures as familiars; Lady Tessaril has one. Information is taken from another source, unknown. Category:Location